


Starscream 2.0

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Big Starscream, Gen, Post Unicron 6, Pre-Relationship, Starscream Vs A Town Full Of Kids That Love Him Unquestioningly, Starscream-Centric, The True Meaning of Christmas, Trueform Starscream, nobody dies au, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: In the cold months of winter, Starscream finds a new home and a new place for himself, in the most unlikely of places, surrounded by tiny humans and hideous Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Pre Optimus Prime/Starscream, Starscream & Optimus Prime, Starscream & Thundercracker & Skywarp
Comments: 30
Kudos: 266





	Starscream 2.0

The weather sucked, but the absolute worse thing about Earth was it's complete lack of accessibility.

The tiny insects that occupied the majority of the planet only had the decency to construct buildings with beings their size in mind. It was fine for sawed-off drones like Rumble and Frenzy who could fit through doorways, and even for most of the more average-sized Cybertronians - as humans had buildings constructed with their own non-sentient vehicles in mind, but for someone Starscream's size, now twice the size of his former seeker frame, it was difficult to find a place for himself.

A warm, comfortable place.

"I thought you liked your "true-form"?" Skywarp ducked his head and called through the doorway of the hanger over the relentless pinging of the freezing winter rain.

Starscream neither appreciated the quotation marks he had heard Skywarp sarcastically put around 'true-form', nor the fact that no one had done anything to rectify the fact that he was still stuck outside, unable to fit his wings through the doorway to get undercover.

"The least you could do is give me a tarp," he snarled, rain dripping off the end of his nose.

Skywarp wandered back inside the warm, well-lit hanger he and Thundercracker had been renovating into a home, and reappeared with the tarp. "Here, Screamer."

"Don't call me that," Starscream snapped and snatched the tarp out of his hands to throw around his shoulders. It was, typically, too small to cover him completely. He made a defeated noise, cold and miserable and wet in this awful planet's unpredictable weather system.

Skywarp looked sympathetic, "There must be some place you can fit."

Starscream's glare deepened. "Nowhere I'd be welcome."

"You're selling yourself short, Starscream," Thundercracker appeared in the doorway behind Skywarp's wing, that pest of a dog Buster running in circles and barking away in the palm of his hand. "A lot of mechs appreciate what you did during the Unicron attack."

"They would have appreciated it more if I'd been able to save their planet," Starscream grumbled.

"You saved _this_ planet. And you deserve to live on it comfortably," Thundercracker's optics tracked up and down his large frame. ,Even if you take up a lot more ...space these days."

Starscream tucked himself under his tarp, and glared at Buster barking at him from Thundercracker's palm, "Any of those places have a strict no-pets-allowed policy?"

Thundercracker sighed deeply, but dug into his internal files for his address book. With any luck, someone would be filling to house an extremely large, somewhat depressed Starscream.

* * *

Starscream had never expected that someone to be Optimus Prime.

He supposed by virtue of reputation and rank alike, Prime had managed to land himself a home built with a Cybertronian resident in mind.

The only downside was the location. It was built in the heart of the continent, far from the oceans Starscream had grown an appreciation for flying over later. It was cold and frosty and far from densely occupied human civilisation. The nearest town was a mile away, not as far as Starscream would have liked it to be and visible from Prime's abode, but any further from other living-beings and the Prime would have to be officially calling himself as a hermit.

Starscream wondered what had lead to him hiding all the way out here. Another attempt at retirement maybe? Avoiding responsibilities?

Starscream could get on board with those ideas himself.

Optimus was outside awaiting his arrival on the edge of the compound's border. Starscream circled the building completely, out of lingering paranoid instinct from so many years of death and war, before deciding it was safe enough to land. He dove down, transformed during the descent, and landed with a less than elegant thunk at Optimus's pedes.

"Starscream," Optimus greeted warmly, wisely choosing not to comment of the dust cloud he'd created. "It's good to see you."

Starscream stumbled upright, cursing his clumsiness and unpracticed form. He kicked up another cloud of dust just to hide the flush in his cheeks. "Prime," he growled back.

"Still getting used to the landing gear, I see."

"It's fine," Starscream snarled. "Just ...different. I'll get used to it in time. It's how I am meant to be, after all."

Optimus lifts his hands passively. "I meant nothing by-"

"You never do," Starscream scoffed, striding past him, pleased to see he was half a head taller than the Prime now.

He stopped in front of the entry way with his hands planted on his hips, surveying the building, it was rather ...flat. All sitting on one level. Starscream's mood sunk further. There wouldn't be much of a view, only browning, frozen grassland and the occasional leafless tree.

"Did you not consider adding in a second story?" He asked tactfully.

"The structure would have had to be considerably reinforced to support our weight on a second floor," Optimus explained, pedes crunching the twigs underfoot as he came to stand with Starscream. "It would have cost a lot of additional resources and money. Too much to justify when land is plentiful enough to make it one floor."

Starscream snorted. "Figures."

Optimus seemed to feel it wise to move on. He leant closer. "I can show you to your room?"

Starscream froze up at the sound of Optimus's voice so close behind him. He sidestepped and turned, fixing the Autobot with a suspicious optic. "My room?"

"I had it set up for you," Optimus nodded, moving past him and heading into the unassuming metal building.

"You did?"

Optimus flashed him a warm look over his shoulder, passing through the doorway.

Starscream stepped inside, and sighed softly at the warm wash of indoor heating across his chilly armour plates. Finally, _civilisation_.

The building's interior thankfully didn't follow the Autobot design sense that the old Ark had, with it's dreadfully outdated orange walls. No, the decor here was tasteful and timeless, with smooth concrete floors and sturdy looking furniture padded with thick foam to make it easier on the joints.

Despite the terrible views, the entire wall across the living space was made up of glass windows. Starscream stood in front of one and stared out across the open grasslands towards the tiny town in the distance. Above it, the cloudless winter sky was the bluest he had ever seen.

"Starscream," Optimus called.

Starscream spotted the Prime's reflection in the glass, waiting for him, before his optics were drawn to his own, as of yet, unfamiliar face reflected in the glass. He blinked purple optics at himself before shaking himself out of his trance and turning to follow the Prime.

There were several spare guestrooms -despite the emptiness of the compound, Prime clearly thought himself something of a host- and a luxurious wash-rack. It strangely reminded Starscream of the dingy ones aboard the Nemesis, one long line of nozzles and drains sunk into the floor. Only these showers didn't feature cracked tiles and broken facets. He nodded approving at how high the shower-heads were set. He wouldn't smack his helm against any of them.

"Are you running a guest house?" Starscream muttered, arching a brow at Prime as he was shown to his room.

"Something like that," Optimus agreed, and keyed open the door to Starscream's room.

The door rolled away on it's track and revealed a spacious, purple room. It had a skylight and plenty of storage. Starscream didn't have many possessions after Cybertron had been destroyed (so long priceless crown collection) but it was nice to have somewhere to put things nonetheless.

It was also nice to have somewhere to stay that wasn't a jail cell.

He turned back around to face Optimus, "So, what is there to do around here?"

Optimus gestured through the window, "There is a town not far from-"

"Of humans," Starscream interrupted with a sneer.

"Yes, of humans," Optimus nodded quietly, "A close-knit community who have been very welcoming of my presence here."

"I expect they're honoured," Starscream muttered. "The Prime himself bestowing his presence upon them."

Optimus's voice lowered. "They don't have a great deal of understanding for that title."

Starscream shrugged. "They don't need to. They know you're important so of course the'll be nice to you. That's the only reason anyone is nice to anyone."

Optimus blinked, and Starscream got the distinct impression he'd said something wrong.

"They're in the midst of a celebration." Optimus cleared his vocaliser and continued, choosing to ignore his cynism. "They asked if I was free to help with some of the decorations. You should join me in visiting."

"To celebrate some prehistoric human holiday? I don't think so," Starscream muttered, strolling across the room and taking a seat by the window. He leant back, crossing one long leg atop the other, still finding it hard to believe they were his big clunky pedes.

"I'd rather stays here and watch grass grow."

"It won't be growing much this time of year," Optimus called over the shoulder as he left. "The invitation stands. I'll be in the town. You won't struggle to find me."

Starscream snorted and crossed his arms grumpily. The 'Savour of Cybertron' and look how far he had fallen? Reduced to associating with Prime's and their pet humans.

* * *

There wasn't much to do around Prime's weird little (big) home, and as Optimus had warned, the grass didn't grow.

As the sky darkened outside, Starscream resorted to snooping instead, wandering through the rooms in search of entertainment. He found several of the empty spare rooms again, but there was nothing in them but a berth station and some spare seating. To Starscream's horror he also found human-sized living room towards he back of the compound, complete with minuscule furniture and a tiny doorway.

It was tempting to extend a massive foot and crush one of the tiny chairs.

Starscream would never understand Autobots. He shut the door in disgust.

Prime's room was the last he found. It didn't appear to be finished yet, like the Autobot had prioritised every part of the building but the one he would personally use. Wires still hung from the ceiling and the light fittings hadn't been put in yet. It was dark and smelt of fresh paint, the windows were still covered in a plastic film to protect the glass, and the floor wasn't yet polished.

Starscream folded his arms and huffed, staring down at the stacks of packing crates piled up in one of the corners which must have held the Prime's belongings.

For Primus's sake. It wasn't wartime any longer. Someone needed to show that crusty old warrior that a little bit of selfishness could go a long away.

Starscream peeled away some of the plastic from the Prime's window and squinted through it, spying the soft orange glow in the darkening landscape rising from the town on the horizon. No doubt Prime was there, giving all he had to give to those needy little humans.

He sighed.

Optimus was letting him stay with him, so it was only fair he should return the favour by protecting the naive truck from those who would take advantage of him, wasn't it?

* * *

It was nightfall when he touched ground, the throom from his thrusters having drawn the attention of the town's entire population. He landed heavily in the middle of the street, this impact -however light though he had intended it- shook the multi-coloured twinkling bulbs hanging off the street lights on criss-crossing strings.

He winced at the bombardment of colour that greeted him. Surely human's eyesight wasn't so poor at night they needed _this_ many lights?

Moving down the street with any semblance of dignity with the dozens of humans stood frozen on the sidewalk staring and pointing at him was made all the harder by all the crap they had hanging between their buildings. He ducked under a red and green banner that read 'Merry Christmas' and smacked aside a hanging papier-mâché white thing. A little too hard unfortunately, because it came off it's string and hit the ground with a smash. Lumps of paper began to blow away in the wind.

"Whoops," he murmured, hazarding a glance at the humans watching.

A little girl pointed at the felled decoration and began to cry, turning her face into her mother's coat.

Not the best of first impressions. But in his defence, this was hardly the most accessible of streets.

He dropped to his knees, shaking the lights again -curse this heavier form!- and began to gather what remained of the decoration into his hands, trying to push the lumps of papier-mâché back together into it's relatively oval shape.

"There," he declared, squashing it between his hands and extending the result in his palm towards the girl. "Good as new."

The girl took one look at the mess and cried harder, face pink and wet.

"Starscream?" Thunking footsteps drew Starscream attention to the very mech he had come to see. He straightened hurriedly, flinging the paper remains from his hands, only to stand up and entangle himself in more of the overhanging lights.

"Ah!" He flailed when the strings tangled in his wings. He twisted and snapped them, the twinkling lights blinking off, lose wires whipping the side of buildings when he twisted sharply,

Humans gasped and started to take cover.

"Starscream, stop, don't struggle-!"

"They're strangling me!" Starscream cried, but stopped the instant he felt Optimus's hands on his neck. He froze, watching tensely as strong fingers worked deftly to disentangle him, warm knuckles brushing the underside of his chin. He turned his head away so he didn't have to meet Prime's gaze head on, face burning, and eventually, the lights were freed from his person.

He stepped back and rubbed his neck, swallowing thickly.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked, looking down at the mess Starscream had created in just the minutes since he had arrived. Starscream was beginning to realise how a big careless idiot like Bonecrusher must have felt.

"I-" Starscream looked around at the staring humans and lowered his voice self-consciously so the little insects wouldn't hear him. "I came to help."

Optimus's expression brightened, "You did?"

"Yes I did!" Starscream snapped indignantly, kicking a lump of papier-mâché from his foot. "I can be helpful once and awhile too."

"I don't doubt that," Optimus nodded, and Starscream realised Prime's tone had been hopeful, not disbelieving. "And we could use all the help we can get."

"What is all this for?" Starscream looked up and grimaced at what remained of the decorations down the Main Street. Broken strings of lights hung and sparked, and papier-mâché chunks drifted in the light breeze.

Optimus peered down and matched his expression, shaking his head at the papier-mâché. "Well, that _was_ a snowman-

"A snow- _man_ ," Starscream repeated disbelievingly, beginning to wonder if this was all some strange, elaborate prank of Skywarp's.

"It's a seasonal holiday," Optimus shrugged. "The cold weather is celebrated here as much as everything else around this time of year."

"Stupid backwards humans," Starscream muttered.

"They have rather creative ways of enjoying it." Optimus defended. "You'll see for yourself when it snows in a few days."

"I won't be out in the disgusting snow, Prime. Been there, done that."

Prime didn't question that. He held up the string of broken lights. "Care to help me get these back up?"

"They're ...broken," Starscream tactically avoided saying they had been broken by him.

"Nothing a skilled engineer like you can't fix," Optimus patted his shoulder and pushed them into his hands.

Starscream of Vos; former ruler of Cybertron. Present-day handy-mech of Earth.

Great.

* * *

Repairing the lights didn't take a great deal of effort. What did was constantly entangling them. When he finally got them hanging were they belonged across the street, he struggled to understand why the effort was worth it. He rolled his optics at how primitive the decorations were.

Hadn't humans ever heard of holographic projectors? Much more civilised and artistic and energy conserving. Tragic that they were so behind in technology.

Perhaps he'd build them one, show them what they were missing out on.

He glanced over a wing at the gathering of small humans that had begun to form behind him, watching. 'Children' -so wrapped up in hats and scarfs and large puffy coats that he couldn't really tell they were in there at all save for the big eyes peaking out and staring at him. He scowled and worked faster.

He heard a chorus of laughter, and snapped his head back to glare at them, catching one of them with their arm lifted and pointing at his back. "What?!" He demanded.

Half the group scattered with a shriek. Some brave souls remained, perhaps frozen with fear.

"Well?!" He demanded, turning and leaning forwards so his shadow engulfed them. "See something funny, did we?"

"Anna-Bella said your wings were pretty!" A high pitched voice piped up, and a mitten lifted and pointed at the Anna-Bella in question, a little girl in ear muffs with a pink nose. She waved at him shyly.

Starscream picked his wings up and let them sway and catch the gleam of all the multicoloured lights. He hummed in satisfaction. "Perhaps you humans aren't all lost causes."

A little hand waved in the air. "Can we touch them?"

"Scram!" Starscream snarled and they jumped, shrieking and scattering like the others had.

Touch his wings? How dare they?!

"Starscream?" A heavy, tired voice called.

Oh, and here came the lecture.

He straightened to face Optimus, cocking his hip. It was nice that he was so much taller than the Prime now, and could look down his nose at him for once. "I hung the lights," he gestured up with his chin.

"Yes I saw." Optimus didn't bother surveying his hard work. "You also managed to terrorise the entire town's children."

"They were being rude," Starscream muttered.

"They're unfamiliar with our culture and boundaries," Optimus said gently, "Perhaps if you had explained-"

"I don't have time to be 'teaching things' to insects that'll be dead next century. What's the point?"

Optimus exhaled heavily, muttering, "Small steps," under his breath.

Starscream's glare hardened.

"I suppose we should go," Optimus gestured to the road leading out of town. "We've done all we can here-

"Mr Prime, sir!" A voice called from below. A human came running up between their legs. Starscream lifted his pede with a surprised noise and nearly overbalanced into the nearest building. Fragging humans, always underpede-

Optimus crouched down to address the human. Starscream rolled his optics and did his best to look threatening, hoping to frighten them off. The human appeared more used to Cybertronians than the young children were though, and didn't blink an optic at his broad wings and imposing stance.

"There's a town meeting tomorrow," the human extended a slip of paper, which Optimus struggled to pinch between his massive digits.

"I see," Optimus murmured.

"You're a member of this community too," the human pulled his glove off to scratch the back of his neck. "Only fair we invite you," His eyes glanced Starscream's way. "And your ...friend too."

"We would be honoured." Optimus agreed before Starscream could shriek a rejection. He bit down on his glossa and glared at the back of Prime's stupid head.

"Prime," He muttered.

"Assimilation Starscream," Optimus straightened and surveyed him with his cool, clever optics. "We're part of his planet now. It's time we made it our home."

Starscream was beginning to regret accepting Prime's invitation to live here. It was all starting to look much like a trap.

* * *

"You'll enjoy it," Prime told him when they returned to their building outside the town. "They'll be discussing the town budget, mayoral elections-"

Starscream threw himself into a chair and huffed, "I would have thought it best I stay clear of that sort of thing."

"You've a great mind, Starscream," Optimus said, deeply and quietly. And his tone warmed something in Starscream's cold chest. "And a head for leading. You've made mistakes, but that's no reason to stop trying."

"Others would beg to differ."

"I wouldn't," Optimus sat in the big chair next to him. "And as the only one here, I think my opinion matters more. You were a great help today."

Starscream scoffed, not wanting Optimus' pity praise. "I terrorised the children and destroyed half the decorations."

"Granted your patience with the children could do with improving, but you restored the decorations to their rightful place." Optimus reached across between their chairs and patted Starscream's hand. Starscream's fingers flexed in surprise at the contact. Optimus' optics crinkled. He was smiling behind his mask.

He began to rise with a creak and groan. Old joints. "I hope you do join me tomorrow."

Starscream watched him go, and sighed heavily.

To Pit with it. He didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

Having already 'introduced' himself to the majority of the town the night before, Starscream didn't expect much of an enthusiastic reaction from them the next cycle after scaring their little ones and wrecking the precious snowman. He strolled down the street with Prime, avoiding the hanging strings of light carefully, and frowning at the people who paused on the sidewalk to stare at him.

This was to be a common occurrence it seemed.

Again he had to endure the indignity of a child pointing at him. This one bounced on their feet and yanked on their mother's hand, excitedly crying, "Mommy, Mommy look! An angel!"

Starscream frowned, leaning close to Optimus to murmur suspiciously out of the corner of his mouth, "What the pit is an _angel_?"

Optimus looked rather pleased with himself, and raised a brow at Starscream. "You'll find out soon enough, Angel."

Starscream's wings stuck up indignantly.

The town meeting would ordinarily take place inside the town hall, but seeing as neither he nor Optimus could fit through the doorway, it was taking place in the park instead. The tree's were silver with frost and the air frigid and sharp. The humans were wrapped up tightly in their big coats and wooly scarfs, cupping polystyrene cups of steaming beverages in their hands.

Some brave human offered them some. Starscream pulled a face. Optimus politely declined.

"It doesn't agree with our tanks, I'm afraid." He said gently, patting his chassis.

"Speak for yourself," Starscream muttered, recalling a time in his youth when Skywarp had dared him to drink a vat full of anti-freeze and he had managed to keep it down for a full two hours before the academy medic had had to purge it from his system.

A wave of sadness washed over him at the memory. He missed the times when he and his trine had been close. Inseparable even.

Perhaps he should invite them to visit. If he could tolerate a town full of humans he could put up with Thundercracker's dog for a few hours-

"- and all opposed say 'nay'?" The woman heading the town meeting called out. Starscream blinked himself back to the present and watched the humans call out their vote with their hands raised.

A little democracy. How quant.

"Do we get a vote?" Starscream leaned close to a Optimus's audial.

"Of course, if the location of the temporary ice-rink really means that much to you," Optimus murmured knowingly.

Starscream straightened with a huff, sticking his nose in the air. Long past were his days of passing planet wide laws.

He supposed temporary ice-rinks were important too. In their own way.

* * *

It was boring living out in the middle of nowhere with no one but a retired Prime and a bunch of human's for company.

That was Starscream's excuse for sitting up all night and wrestling his larger, chunkier fingers into building a holographic projector anyway. He was going to show those humans decent technology if it killed them. Then he'd never have to dodge another papier-mâché snowman so long as he was forced to live in this place.

He searched up images on the internet, looking for festive things like the snowman and a 'Santa Claus' and trees and deer with twigs on their heads with which to programme it with.

Remembering what the child had called him the other day he looked up 'Angel' as well, just to know how insulted he should be, but was presented with an ethereal, winged humanoid, hallowed in light. The wings were feathered and not steel, but Starscream could see some vague resemblance. He could see why the child had been confused.

Perhaps not too insulting then. They were clearly depicted as beautiful to the human-eye.

Curiosity stated, he switched on the holographic projector and a three dimensional snowman composed purely of lasers and light projections appeared in the middle of his room. He strolled around it, checking for breaks in the light, but it seemed pretty flawless. He nodded and set the projection into 'motion' and the cartoonish snowman began to wave, snow flakes falling around it.

That should keep those horrible children's attention off him for a while.

* * *

"You made this?" Optimus murmured, studying the holograms in the centre of the park from above the gathered humans.

Starscream shrugged nonchalantly. "Just something I found lying around."

Optimus side-eyed him, "It's very thoughtful of you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Prime. I was bored."

"Still, it's clearly appreciated." Optimus gestured to the children laughing and pointing and staring wide-eyed when the hologram shifted from prancing reindeer to a life-sized Santa Claus. Little mittened hands reached out to touch the lights, passing harmlessly through the projections. 'Ooh's and 'ahh's carried from the crowd as the projection leant back and laughed the bizarre 'Ho Ho Ho' noise they seemed to like so much.

"So _this_ is who the human's worship," Starscream nudged Optimus with his larger shoulder. "A jolly fat man."

"I don't think it's worship."

"His picture is everywhere," Starscream turned and pointed to the inflatable jolly fat man swaying at the entrance to the park. "There's something familiar about him, don't you think?"

Optimus's optics crinkled. "No."

Starscream tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see, sparkling blue eyes, a favour for red, generous and kind and old as time. Why, he could be you, Prime. Planning on handing out gifts this year?"

Optimus folded his arms defensively, quite obviously pretending _not_ to be offended at the comparison. "Only to those close to me."

"I won't be getting anything then," Starscream mumbled.

Optimus's head snapped towards him. "What makes you think that?"

Starscream's sarcastic response caught in his throat. He turned his head away and refocused on his projections. He was saved from having to come up with an answer when some of the children ran up to him, shrieking and yelling and jumping around his pedes. One small child climbed atop his pede to grab at his ankle. Starscream seized up and had to make a considerable effort not to flick them off instinctively.

"Yes, yes, you like the pretty lights," Starscream smiled stressfully through his teeth, waving them away with his big hands. "Off you _go_ now. Go play with your sticks and mud, you prehistoric-"

"We're glad you like it," Optimus quickly crouched and ushered the children along before Starscream could insult them further. "You're very welcome."

The children ran back towards the projections, waving over their shoulders at them. Prime straightened with a sigh.

"They like you."

Starscream twitched. "They like the toy."

"They like _you_ ," Optimus reaffirmed. "You are their favourite."

"There's not much completion," Starscream scoffed.

"There's me."

Starscream blinked. Yes. There was Prime. And _he_ was better liked. He let a smile curl his mouth, struggling not to let pride fill his chest. "Maybe you need to step up your game," he said, which was as humble of a response as he could possibly manage.

"I couldn't possibly compete."

Starscream's wings settled low of his back, a sudden uncharacteristic swell of shyness rising in him. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he muttered.

"I'm being sincere," Optimus murmured quietly, shifting to turn to him. "Humans are naturally distrustful, but small gestures go a long away. You've quickly won the hearts of their children. The adults don't need much sway to follow."

"Typical, I'm better liked among humans than I am my own kind," Starscream growled, kicking at the ground, unable to escape that reality.

Optimus' hand came up and clasped his broad shoulder. It wasn't as big and overwhelming as it had once felt, when Starscream had been in his original form- a small and out of place seeker, with the legendary Prime looking down on him judgmentally.

Now Optimus was looking up at him, and his optics were still twinkling like he was smiling. Starscream's lips pressed together to prevent his own smile.

"I wouldn't say you were disliked by _all_ your kind," Optimus said warmly, taking a step closer.

Starscream opened his mouth to dismiss Optimus's confession of friendship in the best way he knew how. Sarcasm and insults, when he was interrupted by a flake of white landing on the tip of his nose. His purple optics crossed as he watched the snowflake melt on impact with his armour.

Optimus's gaze tracked up, and Starscream followed it. The sky was dense with thick grey snow clouds, and thousand of snowflakes were begin to float down from them and dust the cold ground.

The humans began to notice, tilting their heads back, their palms up and tongues extended to catch the snowflakes.

Starscream hated this sort of weather, but even he had to admit there was a ...beauty to it. And an infectious sort of excitement from human children.

The stunted little organics were really starting to win him over.

Prime's hand squeezed his shoulder and he leant closer. Starscream watched him out of the corner of his optic. He leant into his space in kind.

Maybe the children weren't the only ones growing on him...

* * *

But some miracle, Thundercracker and Skywarp responded to his invite, turning up in the blizzard with shoulders caked in snow and wings frozen solid. Buster was safely enclosed in Thundercracker's cockpit, barking away to herself, fogging up the inside of the glass when she set her eyes on Starscream and went ballistic at the sight of her dreaded enemy.

"Hello to you too," Starscream bent at the waist to sneer at her through the glass, before getting encased in a rough hug.

He froze, awkward, but endured Skywarp's strut-creaking squeeze. It's wasn't as crushing at it once had been, since he was so much bigger than them now, but it had the same suffocating feel to it.

"Skywarp," he wheezed, but found the patience in him not to squirm free at the contact.

There wasn't much tying him to his trine now, and if he was to keep them in his life, he would need to make an effort. He could no longer pull rank and force himself on them, and they were no longer likely to be forced back together by outside forces if they were ever to have a fight.

It was just them now, and whatever relationship they were prepared to build out of what the war and it's aftermath had turned them into.

And as irritating and stupid as they both could be. Starscream didn't want to lose them. Couldn't lose them.

He lifted his hands and squeezed Skywarp back, unsure but meaningful. Skywarp must have been able to tell, because he stiffened.

"Screamer?" Skywarp murmured against his shoulder, a hand sliding down his back. "You okay?"

"Fine," Starscream sniffed roughly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cautiously, Skywarp released him, expression lacking some of it's usual mischief when he took Starscream in. He managed a smile regardless.

"Missed your squawking," he lightly punched Starscream's shoulder.

Starscream punched his shoulder back in return, but being so much bigger now, accidentally sent Skywarp stumbling back a few paces. To his relief, Skywarp only laughed.

"This is nice," Thundercracker said, surveying the lounge of Prime's home. He opened his cockpit and let Buster jump out into his palm and bent down to let her lose. Starscream kept an optic on her, just in case she ended up under his foot-

"Pretty far from civilisation," Thundercracker noted. "It's been a month. What have you even been doing?"

"It's not completely unsalvageable. There is a town," Starscream shrugged. "The occupants are ...tolerable."

Skywarp grinned knowingly. "Tolerable, huh? Prime says they're your number one fans."

Starscream snapped his gaze to him, spark lurching in horror. "When did _you_ speak to Prime!?"

Skywarp shrugged. "He writes."

"'More often than you do," Thundercracker added with a hint of reproach.

Starscream scowled. "I've been busy"

"We know," Thundercracker eased off. "We've heard.

"We didn't really believe it-"

"We do now," Thundercracker glared at Skywarp. "And we're ...I'm pretty impressed."

Starscream looked aside. "It's not hard to charm a human."

Thundercracker shook his head, "It's hard to let someone in. Even a bunch of humans."

Starscream squared his jaw and blinked up at the ceiling. He cleared his vocaliser, but his words were still scratchy when he spoke, "I'm meeting Prime in the town square. He's judging an ice sculpting contest. You're welcome to join-"

"An ice sculpting contest?! Really!" Skywarp burst out, sounding the special sort of excited he only did when he had mischief planned.

"Yes, and he's _armed_." Starscream glared, "So don't go smashing anything."

Skywarp looked disheartened.

"I can show you how to make a snow-angel," Starscream opened the door and gestured for them go through ahead of him. "I've been told I'm rather good at it."

"What's an angel?" Skywarp's nose wrinkled in confusion.

Starscream waved him on. "You'll see. Just try not to flatten any organics when you go stomping around in the snow. The little ones are hard to spot."

Thundercracker scooped Buster back up, shielding her from the snow with his other hand as he stepped out, blinking snowflakes from his optics. "It's freezing, Starscream. How can you stand it here?"

Starscream glanced up at the town they were heading for, and shrugged. "The company more than makes it worth it."

Skywarp made a gagging noise behind him. "Gross, TC, you've turned him into an Autobot!"

Starscream scowled. As soon as they reached the town he was setting his army of snowball welding children on Skywarp. See if he dared call him an Autobot after that!


End file.
